


Won't You Be My Neighbor

by TobytheWise



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel sits in his chair and sips his scotch. Waiting. His eyes are glued to the window across from his. It doesn’t take long before his neighbor walks into the room and Castiel’s heart begins to speed up, anticipation thrumming through his veins.





	Won't You Be My Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This is written for the Destiel Smut Bingo. My square is Peeping on the sexy neighbor.

Castiel sits in his chair and sips his scotch. Waiting. His eyes are glued to the window across from his. It doesn’t take long before his neighbor walks into the room and Castiel’s heart begins to speed up, anticipation thrumming through his veins. Their houses are close enough together that he can make out every detail of Dean’s grey robe as he makes his way around the room. 

Dean takes his time setting lube on the bed before he turns towards the window. He smiles as he slowly slips his rope from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Castiel lets out a groan as his cock begins to fill. Dean is wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. He looks stunning, the contrast of the black against his skin makes Castiel’s hands itch to touch, to run his fingers all over Dean’s gorgeous body. He wants to leave teeth marks and hickeys across Dean’s skin. 

Castiel’s sharp intake of breath is loud in his otherwise quiet room. Dean turns, his delightfully defined back pointed towards Cas and that’s when he gets to see the backside of Dean’s panties. Completely open, leaving those bouncy cheeks bare for Castiel’s eyes. Fuck. He’s so beautiful and Castiel clenches his fist, wondering why he doesn’t just go over there and fuck Dean right now. 

Dean looks over his shoulder, giving Castiel a little wink before getting on his hands and knees on the bed, ass still pointed towards Cas. Dean takes his time fingering himself. He starts with one finger and slowly works himself up to two. His back begins to glisten with sweat and he wishes he could lick across Dean’s shoulder blades, taste the salt on his tongue. Castiel tosses the rest of his scotch back before opening up his slacks and taking his erect cock out of his pants. 

He grasps his erection and ever so slowly begins to jerk himself, all the while keeping his eyes on Dean. He’s beautiful like this, body tense with pleasure, not a care in the world other than putting on a show for Castiel. Perfect. 

Dean finally moves. He gets off the bed and walks over to the window. Dean gives him a small wave before picking up his dildo and sticking it to the window. After blowing Castiel a kiss, Dean turns around and backs his ass up against the dildo, hands on either side of his hips, keeping himself steady against the windowsill. Castiel’s hand picks up speed as Dean’s head tilts up towards the ceiling in pleasure as the dildo begins to breach his hole. 

“Mmm,” Castiel hums to himself as Dean begins to move on the dildo. He starts small, only letting the tip of the dildo into his ass before pulling back off. Teasing himself, drawing the pleasure out. Then he begins to take more of the dildo with each backwards thrust. 

“Fuck,” Castiel gasps to himself as Dean finally takes the entire dildo into his ass. The scene is so fucking filthy that Castiel’s cock dribbles precome. Dean’s perfect ass cheeks are literally pressed against the window, leaving absolutely nothing to Castiel’s imagination. 

Castiel’s hips begin to lift off his chair, matching Dean’s pace. He can’t help but imagine the feel of his neighbor’s ass around his dick, his tight, wet heat. When Dean’s hand comes down to his own dick, stripping it quickly, Castiel knows he’s about to come and his hand speeds up as well, wanting to come with Dean. 

“Oh, shit,” Castiel moans as Dean begins to come. His entire body goes tense and Castiel swears he can see Dean’s ass pulse around the dildo in his ass. That’s all it takes. He groans as he comes, his seed falling across his fingers and stomach. 

His head tilts back, resting on the back of his chair as he tries to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, Castiel revels in the post orgasmic endorphins, floating on the wave of bliss it brings. 

Beside him, Castiel’s phone rings and he answers it without opening his eyes. “Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas,” Dean says back, his voice still breathy. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Mmm,” Castiel hums. “You know I did. So beautiful, Dean. But I don’t understand why I couldn’t just come over and fuck you.”

Dean lets out a snort. “I thought it would be fun. Ya know, nostalgic. Remembering the good ol days before we actually got up the courage to meet instead of jerk off while watching each other.”

A smile breaks out across Castiel’s lips as he remembers. “I’m glad you finally came over and introduced yourself, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas.”


End file.
